


Slices of Cake

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Birthdays at Night Raven College can be so much fun! Unless you're someone's unwilling birthday present!(Yandere! TWST! Boys x Fem! S/o)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. Pretty Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> These are just reuploads of the birthday fics I've written on Tumblr

Jamil was quite pleased with his prize from the mountains. Obtaining beastfolk who could turn into their respective animals were already rare finds, but to find an intelligent magical creature who could turn human? Oh that was even better.

“Come on pretty sparrow wouldn’t you at least look my way?” Jamil cooed at the beast who’d sharp beak had been muzzled and her razor-like talons covered so she could do no harm to her new master.

The sparrow-hawk stubbornly kept her head turned away from the young man. She refused to indulge him in the power trip he was having over capturing her while she’d been asleep. She knew all too well what would happen if she looked him in the eye.

“This doesn’t have to be so hard sparrow, I just want you to show me that magic of yours. Can’t you just humor me a little bit? I promise to be gentle” Jamil said in a wheedling tone before his mouth fell into a frown and he squeezed the bird roughly.

The pain made the sparrow-hawk’s eyes pop open and before she could get them closed she was under the young man’s spell. Jamil removed the muzzle and restraints on the now docile creature before giving her a command.

“Turn into a human for me, i want a proper look at you” Jamil said and the beast obeyed without hesitation. Losing her balance after changing shape, the hawk-girl sat patiently at Jamil’s feet waiting for further instructions.

“I was right, you really are a pretty sparrow” Jamil said with a smirk scooping the girl off the floor and setting her in his lap. Instinctively the hawk-girl tucked her head into the crook of the boy’s neck and let out a soft trill.

“Tell me you love me” Jamil said, not really expecting an answer from his companion, human-looking as she was. The soft murmuring of the desired phrase against the skin of his neck however made him think otherwise.

“It seems you’re more intelligent than I gave you credit for sparrow. You’re turning out to be a better birthday present than i expected” Jamil said with the smirk returning as he placed a kiss on the top of his new pet’s head. He’d have lots of fun with her in the nights to come…

THE END


	2. Bunny Girls and Cherry Pie

Ace yanked (Y/n) by the ear into sitting on his lap. The bunny girl meekly obeyed not wanting to give the boy another reason to be rough with her.

Why oh why had she thought it would be a good idea to agree to obeying his every whim instead of just admitting to forgetting to get him a birthday present?

She supposed it was because she hadn’t anticipated him using their agreement like this. (Y/n) had expected Ace to make her carry his books around for him like a servant.

Having him force her to sit in his lap and feed him bites of cherry pie and listening to him describe the kinds of nasty things he’d like to do to her bed before the clock struck 12? Not so much…

“This is fun we should do this more often” Ace said with a grin grabbing at (Y/n)’s cotton-ball tail and groping it roughly so her cheeks turned pink from the stimulation on that spot of her body.

“N-n-no way! Theres no way I’ll agreeing to something like this ever again!” the bunny girl blurted out shaking her head frantically.

“Oh? Well okay… Guess I’ll just have to make the most it while I can” Ace said with an overdramatic sigh as he ripped open the girl’s blouse and buried his face between her boobs as he gazed up at her.

“Your virginity will make for an even better present…”

THE END


	3. Doe, A Deer, My Female Deer

The deer-girl was resigned to her fate. Stolen out of her bed in the middle of the night by two Savanaclaw students and dragged back to their dorm. At first she’d kicked and screamed until they’d threatened to kill her.

“Oi Jack we brought you a birthday present. It’s that doe you’ve been crushing on (Y/n) or whatever her name is” one of the two students said dumping the girl on the floor in the freshman’s room before leaving with his friend.

(Y/n) tried to calm her heartbeat, she’d been tied up by the students as well as being blindfolded and gagged. She was totally at the mercy of others and that terrified her.

“Is it really you?” Jack said in a low voice creeping over to (Y/n)’s slumped form and running his hands over her small ears and the little stubby tail on her backside with reverence. After he was certain this was real, he tugged the blindfold up.

“Hey” he said smiling down at (Y/n) as his tail wagged behind him. “I’m sorry about what happened. When I said I wanted you for my birthday I didn’t think any of my dormmates would actually get you for me…” Jack added nuzzling the doe’s cheek.

“I’m glad they did though, now I can confess my feelings to you. Then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend” the wolf went on his tail wagging harder and harder as he spoke. “This is turning out to be the best birthday ever” he said pressing a kiss to (Y/n)’s lips, ignoring how the girl protested through the gag and stared at the boy with terrified eyes…

THE END


	4. Just Rewards, Kitten

“Don’t look at me like that Kitten, its your own fault for being so naive” Trey said ruffling (Y/n)’s hair as she lay limp across his lap. The fairy-cat beastwoman could do little more than twitch her fluffy tail weakly as she tried to glare at the bespectacled boy and only received a condescending laugh and a hand scratching behind her ears. She could hardly believe she could have been so blind to his hidden desire for revenge. 

(Y/n) had heard about what had happened to Heartslaybul’s vice-dorm head during the days leading up to the inter-dorm Magilift competition. How her own dorm’s vice-head had caused an accident for the third-year resulting in him breaking his ankle. Being too soft-hearted for her own good, the fairy-cat girl had approached Trey with the intent of trying to make amends on the behalf of Savanaclaw. She’d been surprised he’d been so willing to forgive but now she was seeing that he’d had darker intentions.

“Did… did you plan this from the start?” (Y/n) said weakly trying to make her tongue cooperate. She’d gone over to Heartslabyul that day, knowing that it was Trey’s birthday with a box of candied violets under one arm. When she arrived and he’d offered her a strawberry crepe in exchange she’d eaten it without question. It was only after she’d finished eating and began to feel woozy that she discovered he’d laced her treat with catnip and then disguised the tainted taste with his unique magic.

“Well, not completely. I was intending on getting back at Ruggie in a more direct way but then you came along and made me put a hold on that plan for awhile. Then i realized, hey what better way to get back at Savanaclaw then to kidnap one of their numbers?” Trey said with a smirk on his face as he took hold of (Y/n)’s tail twisting it loosely around his hand.

“Besides, I’ve gotten pretty fond of you after all this time we’ve spent together. I’ve always wanted a cat, and I’ve been looking for a cute girlfriend. Why not kill two birds with one stone?” he continued after a moment pressing a kiss to the fairy-cat’s slack jaw. (Y/n) tried to pull away from his affectionate attacks but her muscles were too weak from the catnip she’d ingested.

“Maybe after I’ve housebroken you and my ankle is all healed up we can go out on a proper date. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Trey said dreamily. (Y/n) began to purr softly, if only to try and calm herself from this madman’s plans…

THE END


	5. Our Manta Ray of Sunshine

“Oi Jade, do you see who i see?” Floyd said resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. “I believe I do, it looks to me like our little ray of sunshine decided to pay our humble school a visit eh Floyd?” Jade replied with a smirk to his brother’s questioning words. Both eels were staring intently at the same figure. A pretty-looking human girl wearing the RSA uniform and pursuing the wares in Sam’s Magic Shop.

Only the tweels knew the truth, that this was no mere mortal girl but a mermaid. A manta ray mermaid to be precise, hence their nickname of Sunshine for her. Sunshine or (Y/n) as she was actually named, was the daughter of one of their mother’s friends. The shy, artsy manta girl was one of the first playmates the boys could remember and it had been a shame when they’d stop getting to see her regularly.

Sure they’d still seen her at school, but she’d always been in a different class from them and they’d drifted apart in the time. Regardless of that distance, the boys had harbored a crush on (Y/n) since the first time they’d met her. Her choosing to visit Night Raven today on their birthday of all days had to be fate and there was no way the tweels would let this opportunity pass them by.

Sidling up to the manta girl they both put a hand on her shoulder and drew a surprised squeak as the girl spun around. (Y/n) stared at the pair with bewilderment for a long moment before it all clicked and her face fell into an expression of discomfort. She’d never been comfortable with how rough the boys were, nor with the nickname of Sunshine they’d given her. All (Y/n) wanted to do is get away from the tweels without making a scene.

However neither Floyd nor Jade had any intention of letting her do that. Both brothers took one of her arms into theirs and began frog-marching her off to the Octavinelle dorm. (Y/n) tried to get the attention of someone, anyone as she was dragged off by the twins towards their dorm. Unfortunately no one was willing to risk bodily harm from the tweels for a strange girl in their rival school’s uniform.

The two boys were intent on enjoying their surprise birthday present and locked the door to their room behind them before throwing the manta girl on one of their beds. They had a lot of missed time to make up for and it was still early in the day after all. If their precious Sunshine took her punishment of avoiding them for so long with dignity perhaps she could be allowed to have some fun too…

THE END


	6. Sweet Vixen of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renarde = Female Fox/Vixen

“Sweet Renarde, you know there’s no point in fighting. We both know you can’t take care of yourself” Rook said, forcing (Y/n)’s chin up so she had to hold eye contact with him as her tail bristled and her ears pressed flat against her skull. The fox-girl grit her teeth and tried to glare at the blonde, hoping every bit of her hatred for him would be conveyed through the look she gave him. However, the young man only laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss on his darling’s nose.

“You’re so cute when you try to be scary my darling Renarde. You’re like a kitten playing at being a tiger and it just makes me want to crush you like a bug” Rook added, pressing another kiss to his sweetheart’s face this time leaving a peck on her chin. He was purposely avoiding her lips, trying to rile her up so she’d attack him and he’d have an excuse to really brutalize her. However after months of being the blonde’s ‘girlfriend’ as he put it, (Y/n) had wisened up to some of the hunter’s tricks and kept her thoughts to herself.

“Silent treatment eh? You can be so cold-hearted to me, my beloved Renarde. How could you be so cruel to the love of your life on today of all days?” Rook bemoaned in an overly dramatic way as he grabbed (Y/n)’s tail in his hand and squeezed it lightly. “It’s my birthday after all, would it be so hard to show me a little love without all the fight for once? After all, you didn’t even get me a present” he added his grip on the fox-girl’s tail tightening until she let out a yelp of pain at which point he loosened his grip once more. 

“If you don’t wanna play nice willingly, well I could always give you something to help you relax pretty Renarde” Rook said his words laced with innuendo. What the blonde meant was closer to a trophy hunter promising to put his captive prey in a catatonic state while he played with their unresponsive body then to a caring boyfriend offering to ease his dear girlfriend’s worries with a bit of magic. (Y/n)’s hatred of Rook was not as strong as her hatred of being totally defenseless in his presence.

“No. I’ll be good” (Y/n) forced out in a quiet voice before leaning forward to kiss the hunter square on the lips and receiving a low, approving coo in response for her compliance. The hand under her chin moved up into her hair, entangling with it as Rook pet her ears condescendingly as they continued kissing. The fox-girl hated the feel of the blonde’s hands touching her tail and ears but she bore her discomfort in silence letting the young man have what he desired.

“There’s the cute little Renarde I adore and worship with every fiber of my being. The one who I love most in the world” Rook crooned moving the hand on (Y/n)’s tail to the base of the appendage so he could force the fox-girl to move closer to him until they were pressed chest to chest. “However, I’m still a bit put out about you not getting me a present. Perhaps you can make it up to me in that way only you can (Y/n)?” the implications of the blonde’s words chilling her almost as much as the use of her real name as the hunter waited for her reply... 

THE END


	7. You Aint Nothing But A (Hell)hound Dog

“You remind me of my dog Kerberos when he was a puppy. When I first got him all he did for the first week was growl at me and tried to bite my fingers when I'd pick him up. I get it, this situation is kinda out of the ordinary” Idia cooed softly, slipping the muzzle over (Y/n)’s head despite her efforts to bite him and spit fire at him. In the end it was all for naught as the young man tightened the strap around the hellhound-girl’s head and secured the electronic locking mechanism he’d created for the muzzle. 

“I really am sorry about this (Y/n), but you gotta see things from my point of view” Idia said cupping the hellhound-girl’s cheek with one hand and petting her head with the other. (Y/n) glared at the young man, letting out a growl and as her tail moved stiffly from side to side while the rest of her body went stiff displaying her discomfort at this situation. She snapped her jaws at Idia, forgetting for a moment that he’d fixed a muzzle over her mouth making this display of aggression utterly pointless.

“I wanna treat you right, (Y/n) i really do. I wanna spoil you rotten and see you wagging that pretty tail of yours” Idia said scratching behind the hellhound-girl’s ears and making her eyes roll back at the sensation as her leg reflectively twitched at the pleasant stimulation. “But i cant do that unless you start being a good girl for me, and stop trying to attack me when i’m just trying to be affectionate” he added continuing to scratch behind (Y/n)’s ears to distract her from what he was about to do.

“I’m gonna have to retrain you, and to help me in this endeavor i made this little beauty” Idia said right before securing a normal-looking collar around (Y/n)’s neck and smiling to himself. “What do you think? I think I did a good job, and only the two of us will know what this baby really does” the young man added before curling his hand into a fist and next thing the hellhound-girl knew she was writhing in agony in front of the boy’s feet as he stared down at her still grinning.

“Whoops my bad, didn’t mean to go that high yet, I'm just really excited. I was gonna wait a bit before i gave you the collar but… since its my birthday and all i thought it’d be okay to be a little impatient” Idia said turning the collar off and getting to his feet before sinking down to the floor beside the hellhound-girl and petting her head again. (Y/n) let out a small whimper, her tail between her legs, and her ears pressed flat against her skull as she stared pleadingly at the young man.

“Hey don’t be like that, you don't have to be scared of me. As long as you’re a good girl i won't use the shock collar on you, i’ll just give you all the headscratches and belly rubs you could ever ask for. Won’t that be nice?” Idia crooned, turning (Y/n) onto her back and getting another whimper from the girl as he removed the muzzle on her mouth and kissed her gently. Not wanting to get shocked again, the hellhound-girl kissed him back, resigning herself to her fate of being the hermit’s good girl…

THE END


	8. Going Batty with Love

“Oh little bat~ Why the long face?” Lilia said with a playful coo as he pulled (Y/n) up into his lap and nuzzled his face against her neck. The fruit-bat beastwoman let out a cry of protest, trying to curl her broken fingers into fists but the pain of such an action prevented her from completing the motion. Instead she merely ducked her head trying to deny the vampiric-fae of the pleasure of running his fangs against her skin.

“I don’t have a long face, i’m perfectly fine Vanrouge-senpai” the bat-beastwoman growled through her teeth. Anyone else who saw the sharp teeth that lined the girl’s jaws would assume she was a powerful predator. How wrong they’d be in that assumption, (Y/n) was neither a predator (unless one considered fruit to be prey) nor was she powerful, not anymore that is. Her mighty wings had once been her pride and joy.

(Y/n)’s days of flying however were long behind her. Lilia had seen to that when he’d mangled them beyond repair like her fingers. Well no, her fingers still had a chance to be whole again, since the vampiric-fae wanted her to be able to caress his face like a good girlfriend should. Her wings? Oh the membrane of her wings had been torn to bits, the only way she’d ever touch the sky again would be in her lover/captor’s arms.

“Little bat, are you listening?” Lilia said as he saw (Y/n)’s eyes grow glassy as her mind wandered down memory lane and she drifted away from him mentally. The vampiric-fae did not like that, he did not like that at all. He made his displease clear by biting down on the back of the bat-girl’s neck so she let out a yelp of pain that only got louder as he began draining blood from her like she was a juicebox.

“Vanrouge-senpai!” the fruit-bat beastwoman cried out as she tried to tap on the vampiric-fae’s arm to get his attention before he sucked so much blood that she passed out. However he was ignoring her plea, perhaps because of her refusal to use his first name despite his requests that she do. “L-l-lilia! Please stop, I feel woozy” (Y/n) croaked out feeling her vision begin to go blurry from bloodloss. Thankfully Lilia stopped at her plea and was merely kissing her now.

“I love hearing my name coming out of that pretty mouth of yours little bat. Almost makes me want to wait on telling you about my surprise. Today’s my birthday you see and you don’t have a present for me do you” Lilia said in a low voice into (Y/n)’s ear making the bat-beastwoman shiver before she shook her head weakly. “Thought as much. Well I've decided the gift I want from you is good behavior today. Can you do that?” the vampiric-fae said patronizingly.

Could she do that? Could she do that?! Could fish climb trees!?! Could penguins run miles?!? The question he posed was mocking, he was trying to mock her. (Y/n) knew deep down he still was somewhat displeased with her stubbornness from the start of this relationship and he hadn’t quite had his fill of brutalizing her. Yet he needed a reason, a good reason to be cruel to her. One that she had been refusing to give him.

“Yes I’ll behave” (Y/n) said with a resolute nod and smile. She’d use as a chance to escape, yes she would. Were her chances of success low? Yes. Was she going to try anyways? Yes again. No matter how much the love-crazed vampiric-fae tried to tie her down she refused to let him ground her completely. There was one thing the bat-girl knew for certain: she’d fly high again or she’d die trying…

THE END


	9. Heart of Stone

(Y/n) had been created for one purpose and one purpose only: to protect those under her care. As a gargoyle, she was only to be awoken from her stone slumber if a great evil had come into the domain she defended. For hundreds of years, this is how she had lived, waking when malicious forces came a-knocking and then bringing them to their knees in repentance or death before falling back into sleep. However, the gargoyle had finally met her match in the draconic-fae Malleus Draconia. When she’d been beaten to a pulp by him she had expected a killing blow to come and for her to become dust. 

Unfortunately, such a merciful fate was not in the cards for (Y/n). No instead her spirited resistance had sparked the fae’s interest and he’d taken her home with him in the Valley of the Thorns. For the next few decades, she was rarely far from Malleus’s side in what she would imagine a mortal might call a living nightmare. Before she’d met the draconic-fae, (Y/n) had only been conscious long enough to perform her duties of protecting the weak before she fell back into her stone slumber until the next time she was needed in this world. However she was aware of so many things now, and it terrified her beyond belief.

She had been granted temporary peace when Malleus was forced to leave to attend school outside the Valley and been forbidden from trying to bring her along with him. For the first time in half a century (Y/n) had been able to sleep, her mind no longer being forced to think and her body no longer forced to feel. The gargoyle was in pure bliss and if she had been able to still think in her petrified state she would have thought this was what the mortal folk’s heaven must be like. However, all good things had to come to an end sooner or later and her good thing came to an end near the start of the year.

As she came too, (Y/n)’s eyes popped open and the first thing she was forced to see was Malleus’s smug face staring down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Hello little geode, I hope you slept well while we were apart. I can’t say I’ve been as well-rested, my bed feels empty without you there to warm it” the fae said, pulling (Y/n) up in his lap so she was forced to straddle him. The gargoyle let out an uncomfortable whimper but didn't try fighting off the male. What was the use when he would so easily overwhelm and break her again if she did.

“As much as I’d like to tell you everything I’ve been up to since I left for school we are working on a time limit. It’s my birthday tomorrow and I requested a visit from you as the present I wanted most” Malleus said, pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek before nuzzling her affectionately. “It took a lot of wheedling, threatening, and promising to get the Headmaster to allow for you to be brought on campus. So little geode I hope you do your job and be on your best behavior for me or else I might be getting a new bookend for my birthday” he added his fingernails lightly digging into the gargoyle’s hips as he spoke.

Without hesitation (Y/n) grabbed the fae’s face and smashed her mouth against his in a desperate bid to please. There had been a time long ago when the girl had not feared death for she did not consider herself to be alive. The years she’d spent with Malleus had changed this, she had lost her innocence to him. She was a tainted creature unfit to fulfill the purpose that she had been created for. The only use she had anymore was pleasing to the draconic-fae. As the male’s lips curled into a grin and his grip on her hips eased up she felt relief flooding her system…

THE END


End file.
